Left to Fend For Himself
by TheBlackRoseAssassin
Summary: After he is left as an orphan, Ken is left to fend for himself. Davis finds him in a bad shape and takes him in. Will Ken be able to push aside his past and start anew? And who is the one who killed the Ichijoujis? Read and find out (DaiKen)
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Fanfiction Riona Clifford

**Prologue**

"Why did you leave!?" Ren Ichijouji, Ken's father, screamed at his son while hitting him hard and consistently. Akemi Ichijouji, Ken's mother, was trying to stop her husband while Ken was cowering in a corner and holding his hands above his head.

He had cuts and bruises all over his face, legs and arms and his whole body was shaking. Tears were coming from his eyes and he was sobbing quietly.

"You little filth! Don't you understand your mother and I were worried sick about you!? How dare you run off and leave us so selfishly!" yelled his father, while walking over to him angrily.

He picked Ken up by grabbing his hair roughly, and leaned close to his bruised face. He was about to hit him when he heard Akemi's desperate cry.

"Please don't harm him anymore!" she cried, falling to her knees and sobbing. The father let go of the now horribly bruised and blood covered Ken and went over to her.

"Come on. We're going out." He said, pulling her up. She looked at him then stood up, and looked at Ken; who was lying on the floor in pain. She stared at him, then walked out of the room with her husband who didn't even glimpse at Ken.

Once they were gone, Leafmon came out from hiding and ran to Ken.

"Ken! Ken are you alright!?" he called worriedly. Ken groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He then caught sight of Leafmon and rubbed the Digimon's head gently and weakly. He sat up and tried to stop himself from shaking.

"L-Leafmon…W-We need to get out of here…" he stuttered, standing up shakily. "B-Before something else happens…"

Leafmon nodded and started helping the weak and scared Ken by packing away some of his stuff. They were packing for a bit when they heard Akemi scream, then silence again. Ken instantly ran up to the door and peaked through the tiny crack his father made.

"Oh no…" he muttered. He ran out of his room, ignoring the pain and Leafmon's cries for him to stop, and found a dreadful sight.

His parents lay on the ground, their necks slit open and pools of blood covering them; with their faces fixed in fear. Ken's eyes widened in fear and he ran straight back to his room, bolted the door shut and cowered in fear; curling himself into a ball.

Little did he notice the shadow that disappeared into the darkness…

* * *

Authors note:  
This is my first Digimon fanfic! Please rate and review, it'll help me out a lot! And I have a few OCs that are gonna come into this but they won't end up with anyone, and two of them are villains. And I'm sorry that the prologue is so short, but the new chapters should be out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinshikitsune: **You'll find out later what happened to Ken's parents and why they were abusing him

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Davis!" Kari, a girl of the DigiDestined and Davis' long lost crush, was running up to Davis himself; leader of the new DigiDestined.

Davis looked back at her and grinned. "Hey Kari!" he said, grinning.

"Mind if I walk with you?..." she asked, coming up beside him. Davis nodded and they both continued walking to their school, talking as well.

* * *

"Ken… Come on talk to me…" Leafmon begged, trying to get the human ball curled up on his bed to talk.

It had been five days since the attack, and Ken refused to eat or sleep. The police arrived the next day, and Ken hid outside the apartment until they were gone. Once he climbed back in, he passed out from blood loss. He then awoke an hour later to the pain and covered up his wounds with bandages. Afterwards he curled up into a ball, sobbing and refusing to eat or sleep. He ignored Leafmon's protests for him to do something.

Leafmon sighed. He needed to get Ken some help. He could see how frail and weak Ken was getting; his skin was deathly pale and his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. His hair was messy and seemed to have grown a bit.

Deciding to go ahead with getting help, Leafmon jumped down from the bed and ran down to the phone. He thought about who to call then remembered that Davis had given Ken his phone number. Hoping Ken still had it he searched around the area and, to his relief, found it. He dialled the number on it, and waited for it to pick up.

"Hello? This is Davis," the voice on the other side said.

"D-Davis… It's Leafmon, Wormmon's baby form," Leafmon stuttered. He was panicking and was in tears.

"Leafmon?... Wait! You mean Wormmon came back!?" Davis cried, really happy.

"Y-Yes… But…" he began. Davis then went silent and waited for Leafmon to explain what had happened. "It's Ken… He needs your help… He's really weak and making himself sick," he explained.

He could hear an exclaim of surprise and waited for Davis to respond.

"I'll be right over," was the last sentence, followed by the beeps of the phone to indicate that Davis had hung up.

Leafmon put the phone down and ran back to check on Ken. Ken had not moved from his spot, but he moved his arms a bit so his face could be seen.

* * *

Davis eventually got to the Ichijouji residence and walked in to find the apartment spotless and shiny. He stared in amazement then shook his head.

"Leafmon? Leafmon!" he called. Moments later he heard scuttling then looked at the ground to find a very worried Leafmon in front of him.

"Where's Ken?" Davis asked. Leafmon ran back to Ken's room, motioning for Davis to follow him.

As they walked into the dark room, they had found that Ken was now on the floor, unmoving. Leafmon gasped and ran to him, as did Davis.

"He's unconscious…" Davis muttered, lifting the weak boy's head up. It felt really light and fragile, he didn't seem like he could survive much longer. Davis got out his mobile and dialled the hospital number. He then called them to the Ichijouji residence.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is so short! The next ones should be longer! I promise! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Davis sighed worriedly as he sat down in the waiting room at the hospital. He had Leafmon and Chibimon in his bag and was waiting for the doctor to take him to Ken's room.

After an hour of waiting, the doctor finally could be seen walking down the hallway, looking at the paper in his hand. "Davis Motomiya, correct?"

Davis looked at him and stood up. "Y-Yes.." he replied, nodding.

"Ken is going to be fine. You're lucky you got him here, he wasn't holding out for much longer," the doctor explained.

Davis sighed in relief and could feel Leafmon relax a bit as well. "Can I see him?" Davis asked. The doctor nodded and led him down to Ken's room.

* * *

Davis gasped when he saw Ken. The boy was covered in bandages and was really pale and bony. His hair was messy and unkempt, and his face and arms were badly bruised.

"What happened?..." Davis muttered. Leafmon jumped out of the bag and landed on the bed next to Ken, where his arm was connected to the drip.

"I'll explain all that I know," he said, his voice still a little shaky.

Davis sat down and listened to Leafmon's story.

"So he was beaten?" Davis asked. Leafmon looked down and nodded.

"Now he's an orphan…"

Davis was about to say something when they heard a groan. Davis looked to Ken opening his eyes slowly and weakly.

"Ken! You're awake!" Davis cried happily as he sprung to Ken's side. Ken looked at him weakly then blinked. He tried to speak, but only let out a weak grunt. Finding it too much effort to keep his eyes open, he closed them once again.

But once was enough to see how bad Ken was. His eyes were red-rimmed and seemed blank.

"He's really got it bad…" Davis muttered. Leafmon nodded.

"I'm going to stay here and look after him," Leafmon said.

Davis nodded. "I'll come back everyday to check on him," he said.

* * *

Authors Note: Chapter three should be longer now


End file.
